Chizuru
by Death Hime
Summary: Hijikata no desea aceptarlo... Su suerte es solo lo que buscó por amar una Oni... songfic Chizuru de the GazettE/angst


_Nota de la autora: No hay una razón clara para el titulo, diría que es un triple sentido entre "Mil grullas", el nombre de la protagonista de Hakuoki (Yukimura Chizuru) y el nombre de la canción que usé (Chizuru de the GazettE)... disfrútenlo y por favor dejad reviews..._

**Chizuru**

Despertó con la luz del sol deslizándose hacia sus ojos. Como sucedía hace algún tiempo, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero se sentía fatigado y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Supo que el demonio en su interior había sido liberado.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, imaginándola indefensa, "nadie sabe que preciosa forma puede tomar un oni", pensó. Se sorprendió un poco al no ver a la chica con la acostumbrada taza de té, su preocupada mirada y su cuello ofreciéndose para saciar al samurai.

Salió y casi inmediatamente el viento llevó hacia él una grulla de papel, en la que algo había sido escrito, la desarmó cuidadosamente y se encontró con una dolorosa carta.

_Anata no tegami ni wa_

_yome nai ji dake_

_Atte sono kuchi kara_

_kikasete hoshii_

No logro entender lo que esta carta trata de decirme, pero de algún modo mi corazón sufre al leerla, el emisor de tales palabras hacia mi, llenas del mismo dolor, me cuesta creer que haya sido ella.

Corro tras la figura que antes me observaba oculta, la luz del sol me quema mientras veo aquella blanca silueta huir rozando el viento del amanecer.

_Narenai shiro wa nigete_

_toiki sae hibiku_

_sora no iro sae shiretara_

_sukuwareru noni_

Sin importar que de blanco vistas, no puedes ocultar tu naturaleza demoníaca, tus ojos indolentes me miran y cubierta de pecados como manchas de sangre simplemente te detienes en el arroyo.

El cielo misteriosamente comienza a cubrirse, perdiendo su color, como mi vida y mis deseos lo pierden también. Tal vez es tarde para decirte que te quiero. Tú ya no puedes rescatarme de esta posesión.

_Umaku dekinu kokyuu mo_

_itsuka wasuretai_

_sou negaeru tsuyo sa mo_

_hikanabi sou de_

Pude notar por las palabras en tu carta, que a pesar de simular tal odio hacia mi, te costara olvidarme. Sé que también me quieres, tanto tiempo a tu lado me ha llevado a conocer todos tus secretos.

Lamentablemente tu también conoces los míos. Solo el cielo, tú y yo sabemos, que mi esencia comienza a desaparecer y tal vez en unos minutos yo ya no esté aquí.

_Utsu fuse no asu'utaeba_

_toge o tsutau suimin_

_karada nikaramaserareta 'restraint'_

_(even the mind seem to sleep)_

Me siento como una rosa sufriendo la tortura causada por sus propias espinas, mi sangre fluye lento hasta detenerse, mi cuerpo deja de obedecerme, mi mente comienza a caer en un profundo sueño, mientras te veo entrar en el agua.

Tus ojos me ven caer en mi agonía, no logro alcanzarte, siento como el veneno se apodera de mi cuerpo.

_Kohoni fureta netsu wa totemo_

_natsu kashiku yasashii_

_nourou no hazama de mita kage_

_(kanshoku no yume)_

El calor de mi cuerpo, el color en mis mejillas, todo desaparece lentamente, mi voluntad se pierde. Tu mirada se vuelve gentil, puedo ver tu arrepentimiento, aún así no te acercas.

Ahora mi sombra empieza a desvanecerse, caigo en un candente sueño, del que no lograré escapar y soy poseído por mis más oscuros pecados, transformándome en demonio.

_Anata ni utsuru watashi no me ga_

_Anata wo miushinau higa kite mo_

_kono me ni yakitsuite kureteiru_

_komorebi no hibi to_

_anata wa tsurete ikanaide_

Te veo alejarte incapaz de hacer nada. Mi cuerpo se paraliza y cae, tu figura desaparece en el horizonte y te pierdo impotente.

En mis ojos siempre te reflejarás, aún cuando a mi lado no estés. Ellos esperarán eternamente para volverte a ver.

Estás grabada con fuego en mis ojos y tu nombre tallado en mi corazón, es un fuego más ardiente que el sol el que origina en mi tal sentimiento, tan profundo amor.

Al parecer olvidaste que me querías también... Pues a tu lado no estoy...

Me retuerzo tratando de mantener este espíritu en mi interior, luchando conmigo mismo, el cansancio me supera y ahora tú eres la única capaz de salvarme.

Chizuru, regresa... No puedo ocultar mi necesidad de ti, no eres solo mi única salvación ahora, eres la única persona que fue capaz de atravesar las duras puertas a mi corazón. Quedándote en el eternamente.

_Nijimu shiro ga yureru_

_kotoba mo wasure sou_

_namida wa nagarete dokoe yuku no_

El cielo comienza a borrar mis lagrimas, regreso a mi humanidad, mi tristeza se oculta en mi armadura, protegiéndome con una katana de indiferencia.

He olvidado ya aquellas palabras, pero esta sensación de mi no desaparecerá, acarrearé mi dolor en silencio, simulando ser fuerte ante mi ejercito, sin embargo soy débil, sin ti no hay fuerzas que me mantengan.

Mírame fijamente y muéstrame donde están tus lágrimas ahora.

_watashi no namae o yonde_

_kudakeru kurai daite_

_kore ijou ushinau no wa kowai_

_anata wa doko de_

Regresas arrepentida, viendo lo que has provocado, finalmente pronuncias mi nombre. Estoy agonizando por tu causa, me siento morir, así que por favor abrázame muy fuerte. Necesito sentir su calidez para regresar a la vida que estoy dejando ir.

Lamento decirlo ahora, lo sé es tarde, pero tengo miedo a perderte. Las palabras no cruzan mis labios pero las lees en mis ojos.

¿Donde planeas ir? ¿Por que me dejas? Las preguntas no llegan a tus oídos y tu respuesta jamás aparece. Era yo quien te protegía y soy yo ahora quien te necesita.

_watashi no koto utatteiru no_

_mimi o sumashite mo_

_hibiku no wa fuantei na kodou_

_(even the mind seems to sleep)_

Tu mirada canta en el silencio, tan bello sonido a mis oídos nunca ha llegado y jamás llegará pero su eco retumba en mi débil y triste corazón, partiéndose en pedazos. Mi mente se desvanece en pensamientos de ti, tratando de mantenerte junto a mi.

Me ayudas a levantarme, dándome fuerzas, para dejarme otra vez.

_kohoni nokotteta hazu no_

_netsu ga omoi dasenai_

_mou ro no hazama de mita no ha_

_(kanshoku no ima)_

Sin la calidez de tus manos mis mejillas están frías, mi espíritu se pierde junto a ti y se lleva mi vida y mi corazón en tus manos.

Mi muerte. Finalmente mi cuerpo cae, la carta vuela de mis manos sin encontrar la buscada respuesta. Por culpa del amor no confesado, asciendo al cielo en una fantasía sin colores.

_seu ba no tottemo chii sana_

_anata no negai ni yorisotte_

_egao mo kaesezu ni tada_

_toiki o kazoeteita kioku no saigo ni_

Junto a mi alma se ha enviado al cielo, el vuelo de mil grullas, suplicando un único deseo, el de volver a verte.

Para mis lamentos eso jamás podrá hacerse realidad, la soledad ya ha acabado conmigo y me vuelve a matar pensando en Chizuru. Jamás mi respiración regresará.

_anata no koe ga kikoete_

_subete o nakushita asa_

_hitostsu ni narenu futari_

Aquella fue la ultima vez que viste mis ojos, la última vez que oí tu voz, para descansar eternamente torturado por tu ausencia.

"Sin importar cuanto dolor me provoque, debo alejarme de ti...

Sin importar cuanto te quiera, jamás podré hacer que te enamores de mi...

Hay sentimientos que en mi se han originado en este tiempo, tal vez no sean correspondidos, pero será imposible olvidarte. Es mi culpa el sufrimiento de todos en el Shinsegumi, todas aquellas muertes son por mi causa, me entregaré... Seré una con los míos, solo así todo acabará...

Nosotros dos jamás podremos estar juntos, somos dos personas demasiado acostumbradas a la soledad, es mejor que todo siga como fue antes de conocernos...

Yukimura Chizuru"

Eso fue lo que escribiste para mi... Palabras que de mi mente ya no puedo borrar... recordando tu expresión aquella última vez... Quemándome por completo...


End file.
